Golden Starlight
by Star's Rebellion
Summary: "we will meet again ill make sure of that" Zercy
1. Chapter 1

_fashback 2000 years ago_

 _"lucania,Princess Lucaina!"A blonde woman with soft brown eyes with a white dress with a red sash turned around as her name was called."yes?" "your brother he -he left the nation" Lucaina eyes widen as she touched the brooch of a star she always wore. "How this be?is this what he ment?" Lucaina looked at the maid." Please tell father that i am not going to have tea with him," she said as she ran out of the catsle. When she stoped she saw the sword that her mother left was a twin like walked to the sword."mother..he left me,he look so unhappy yesterday but yet why.."the young princess knelt down and wept._

Present Lucys POV

Lucy Heartfillia walked to to the guild on a wensday morning and opened the door. "good moring minna" she said as everyone repiled a good morning back. she walked to the bar. "lucy somthing arrived to the guild its for you." mira said handing me a package and a strawberry milkshake. she sipped the milkshake and opened the box inside the box was a brooch shaped like a star and a sword that had a golden rose at the handle.i pulled out the case for the sword and put the sword in the case as i walked over to erza with everything i got from the package ."erza?"i asked the redhead. she glanced at me smileing "i got this from a package this morning and was wondering if you whould train me to use it?" "id be happy to lucy meet back in the training room in fifteen minuties ok? "Erza said. "yes mamn!"i said walking into the girls changeing room and change into some training clothes and pulled my hair back into a ponytail and rushed to the training was waiting for me with a sword in hand. i picked up my new sword and unsheathed the sword and did held the sword in my left hand as erza held hers in her right.i made the first move and ran towards her and clashed swords with her.i swung my left leg at her makeing the s-class trip and her sword flew back.i held my hand out helping her stand."Lucy your a natural at this,lets continue sparing"erza said as she re-equiped a new started to spar for the rest of the day.

I walked back home for the day as i went to sleep i wondered why was this package came to me and who had brought it.

 _ **Lucys dream**_

 ** _"princess Lucania."i looked at the female she had brown hair with green eyes. "Princess someone is here for you" the woman said to me and i noded to she lead me into a room that looked like a throne was only a queens chair in the room.i sat down on the chair it felt natural,i looked down onto my cheast was a brooch shaped like a star,i looked to my side there it was a same sword from this morning the door opened. "hello Sister dear" i glanced at the man he had black hair and red eyes.I felt somehow angry that he was here."brother how chould killed mother and father." i glanced at himand picked up my sword. "Dear sister I came here today beacuse i have a demand of you" he said stareing coldfully into my eyes."i want to rebirth you mother father" i picked up my sword and ran toward the man trying to stab just grabed my hand."you still wear the_** ** _brooch i gave you even all these years as he hugged me.i felt a sudden pain in my cheast "im sorry but we will meet again my dear sister" he smiled sadly "_"_**

 _~End~_

 _how was it? i hope you enjoyed the first chapther R &R_

 _-SR_


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy woke up from the nightmare panting. she looked around the room no one was sighed in relief ,she swiftly grabed her keys looking to find her crossy spirt"open gate of the southern cross,Crusx!"Seeing cruxs manifestied "What can i do for you Miss lucy?" he said falling asleep."grandpa Curxs can you tell me about this sword?" Lucy said handing him the sword. "zzzzzzzzzz"Lucy waited a good two minuties. "zzzGAHHHHH"the spirt open his eyes. "this is the golden Rosenna This sword belonged to Princess Lucannia." The cross repiled. "can you tell me about Princess Lucannia?" "zzzzzzz" "grandpa Cruxs! Can you please tell me about her?"Lucy said tapping the cross gently. "Princess Lucannia was the Princess of the country **Caelum she** had an older brother named Zeref. He later became the black wizard from useing magic of the other twin of your sword named 'Bloodfallen' He had slain his own sister for unkown reasons" Crux said explaining. "they say Zeref loved Lucannia and if they were not siblings he whould have been married to her,"Crux said adding that detail. "Lucy,Lucannia, She looked like you," Crux said looking at lucy in the eyes before disappearing into golden sparkles."whats that have to do with anything " lucy said to herself as she stared at Golden Rosenna "starange..why did i get these two items in the first place?" she wondered. "Prehaps i should answer your questions Lucannia?" Lucy quickly turned around as her eyes black wizard was on her couch sipping tea. "All Of what your cross said was True are a spliting image of my younger sister," Zeref said looking at the petrified lucy with his soft crimson eyes."dont worry i came here beacuse i finally found you" He said putting his tea on her coffee table and stood up,walking over to lucy hugging her. "Lucy I am sorry That you had to bare your sarrow once again" he said crying over her just patted his back. "Lucannia was your sister right?" she said. "Yes She was. Your her reincarration," zeref said not releaseing her from his embrace.

"Lusssshhhheeeee!" a blue furball came from her room with a trailing natsu behind him. "oh thank mavis we thought u were kid-"Happy said while his partner tried to run to her."stop right there natsu im trying to speak to my dear lucannia" Zeref said as he looked at natsu with cold eyes."We should take our leave,Goodbye" zeref said releaseing lucy from his hug tilting her chin up,Kissing lucy. Lucy chouldnt do anything as the black wizard kissed she chould only stare wide eyed. A black circle appeared between the two and a moment later they disappeared. leaveing a wide eyed natsu and happy alone in lucys appartment.

Flashback

"Zeref!" A small little girl said running towards her older brother. Zeref turned to the younger girl giveing her a soft smile hugging the young pulled out a small item it was a small star shaped brooch. "Lucannia here this is for you please dont lose it" he said looking at her."i wont i promsie!" she said cheerfully.I hugged her."i love you" "i love you too big brother!"i chould not help it but to smile.

Flashback end

Zeref took out the brooch that he gave lucannia it reminded him of her. he looked in his room and tip-toed to his bed to look at the sleeping girl on his bed. he quickly went to the wardrobe in the room as he opened the wardrobe there was a number of beatuiful dressess and tuxes. he picked up the dress he loved the most and put the brooch on the dress and lied the dress on the bed and left the room.

timeskip next day

Lucy woke up by the morning sunlight looking around the room,she first noticed that she was not at her house or at the heartfillia korzen. She stood up from the girl and noticed that there was a dress on the edge of the bed. lucy picked up the dress It was a beautiful deep red ballgown with the star shaped brooch on the middle of the collar. Lucy decided it might be best if she wore this instead of her nightgown. After changeing her attire she looked around the room it seems that someone moved her valueble items such as her letters to her mother to the glanced out of a window. a soft knock was heard then a mans voice chould be herd,"im comeing in"the door open to reveal Zeref. "You still look pretty in red." he complimented her as he saw lucy looking at him."Zeref Where are we?" Lucy said glanceing at the male. "were in Caelum," he said smileing sadly at her.


End file.
